Intrusion
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: Amethyst likes watching Pearl dance for two reasons 1) she likes trying to do it herself 2) she's really frickin gay bickering ensues but it ends sweet enjoy
Her muscles pulled taut, one stretch, two, three.

"Haaa." Pearl moaned, shoulders finally popping before settling back into place.

Stretching her legs next, the same way, she continued with her routine. Until they too were stretched fully.

Then she moved to her back. Arching downwards slowly, with a finely tuned elegance only she was capable of.

"Bend with the pull." She murmured quietly, doing as she instructed and following gravity's pull seamlessly.

Yoga, though normally meant for relaxation, was anything but for the seasoned knight. She would stretch everything out first. Making sure she was precise and perfect with each and every movement. Then, when her muscles were straining, that's where the real workout began.

She gave a slight cry as she bent backwards. Almost folding her lithe form in half before standing again, only to drop back down once more. Faster and faster she did this until she was bending and flipping backwards. The perfect dodge to any blade or blow. Imaginary or not, coming her way.

 _Perfect, it must be perfect_ she thought. And with a satisfying _pop_ she was back on her feet and in a twirl. She whirled around with the speed and grace that any true dancer would envy. Feeling her mind center itself as she spun.

She stopped, foot out and arched in perfect form, arms above her head and frozen in a practiced dancer's pose. She felt her eyes flutter open and go hooded of their own accord. She was tired but wouldn't stop until everything was absolutely flawless.

Again and again she performed each move with trained ease, outwardly at least.

 _No, no, no. My foot should be far more out than that. Precision and prose is key, KEY._

Her mental scolding was as common as the routine now. No matter how confident and practiced she seemed, inside was a different story entirely.

 _I have to keep up, if I were in battle I'm CERTAIN I'd be poofed by now!_

Faster she worked, going over steps yet again despite her form's protests. She had to be perfect.

For Steven.

For Garnet and Amethyst.

For herself.

 _For Ro-_ she snapped out of her brooding reverie, disturbed by a noise beyond the usual cascade of her water towers.

 _A clap? Wh-what? Who's here?!_ Pearl whirled around, blush rising to her face as she targeted her "guest." Down by the temple door, Amethyst stood. Indeed she _was_ clapping. Pearl went to reprimand her for sneaking into her private chambers, much less her "ritual". She righted herself quickly, already thinking up her response to the shorter girl's disturbance.

 _She's probably laughing at me, figures. Things like training are a mere joke to people of Amethyst's caliber. She probably has a huge, mocking smile on right no-_ Pearl blinked in surprise as she caught her intruder's expression.

Amethyst was slowing in her clapping, a shocked "O" formed on her lips as she stared, gob smacked by the display. "Pearl." She started. But seemed to be lost for words as she continued her owlish ogling of the now profusely blushing dancer.

"Wh-what?!" Pearl snapped, sounding more frazzled than she would have liked. She made her stance wide, hands on her hips, pout broken only by her next words. "Why have you intruded in _MY_ sanctuary? To make fun of me for actually practicing? Unlike _some people_?"

Amethyst jumped, shocked by the accusation. Her lips pouted and her brow furrowed, snapping back on her own accord.

"Oh, yeah, because clapping for someone is just _always_ meant to be taken like _that_ huh?! Maybe I was gonna say, Holy shit P! That was amazing! Huh?! Ever think of that?!"

Before Pearl could react, Amethyst turned away. Already heading to the edge of the waters below. She turned one more time, and Pearl didn't fail to notice the dark lavender of a blush sprouting on her shorter friend's face before she heard.

"Because for your information, it looked fucking _perfect_."

Pearl couldn't speak as Amethyst leapt down, disappearing with the many falls that lead to her own trashed section of the Temple below. She couldn't even reprimand her for the foul language as she slid out of sight.

For lack of better word, Pearl was _speechless_.

She touched her cheek with worrying, slender fingers. Gnawing tensely on her lip as her blush spread.

 _Sh-she…. She thinks I'm perfect?_

Amethyst lay on one of the many piles of trash in her room, angrily staring up at the darkness that stretched above her. The shadows closing off her view of Pearl's room above completely except for the falls of water that had led her down here.

She kicked a random object in her ire. Ignoring the slight sting of pain the object inflicted on her foot as the heavy piece of rubbish was propelled away from her.

 _Thinks all I wanna do is tear her down. Like I'm some BAD GUY now or something. Pft, sure, normal Pearl for ya I guess…._ Her angry thoughts were slowly ebbing away along with any other negative feelings as she went over the events in her head. Specifically watching the way Pearl practiced…

 _Relentlessly, as if one misstep would cost her life or something…. She's already so fucking perfect it's insane. I mean, what does she wanna prove anyways? Who's this for?_

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, breath feeling stale in her chest as she recalled how precise the old warrior was. How every movement was as seamless and flowing as the water she resided in. She blushed as she recalled with almost perfect detail every bend in the taller woman's body, every breath and sigh that was almost inaudible unless you were used to listening for it. Amethyst sure was.

This wasn't the first time she had been caught snooping around while Pearl practiced. Although it was the first time she was caught by Pearl _herself_. Garnet had seen her by now. Though whether it was always in person or through her perception she didn't know. Once she _had_ seen her in person though. The discovery confirming any suspicions the fusion might have had at Amethyst's whereabouts while the more seasoned gem did her routine. Her blush darkened further as she remembered Garnet's words, humiliating the poor Kindergarten gem all the more.

[FLASHBACK]

"You need to lift your leg a little more, and focus your stability on the ground and your center. Or else, you _will_ continue to fall. I'm no expert like Pearl is at _this_ sort of thing. But I do know that isn't how it should look. And keep your breathing down, you're practically panting."

Amethyst had indeed been panting lightly, and held her breath immediately, scared of being heard by Pearl. She had been so enamored with her graceful elegance that she had attempted to do a pose Pearl herself was currently locked in. Sweat beaded her brow as she watched Pearl intently, attempting to mimic her movements but failing horribly. Garnet had caught her mid pose. One hand stretched in the air, the other out to her side.

She had pushed herself up on an unsteady foot, breathing as quietly as she could to not be heard, as she tried putting the other high and to the same side as her other outstretched arm. She fell though, concentration replaced with embarrassed shame when Garnet found her. From the floor she pouted, blushing indignantly up at her leader through squinted eyes.

"I almost _had_ it, thank you." She hissed, suddenly jumping as she heard Pearl call out. "G-Garnet? What are you doing here?" Garnet had kept Amethyst watching a secret as she dismissed Pearl with a wave. Lying and telling her she was going into her own dwelling for meditation. Helping Amethyst further by telling Pearl to continue her training. It worked and Amethyst went unnoticed, thankfully.

[FLASHBACK END]

She covered her eyes in embarrassment from the memory, trying her best to stuff it into the further reaches of her mind. "Gah, I'm such a _loser_." She muttered, anger bubbling under her hands as her blush only continued to darken. The memory not leaving but rather replaying in a loop instead.

She heard something sliding down the falls above. Dismissing it she buried further into her garbage pile, thinking it was just another relic to add to the pile from Pearl's room.

 _She'll probably freak when she finds whatever it is coming down missing. Sounds kinda light though, wonder what it is._ She was soon answered when she heard it land in a puddle, followed by a soft echoing _splash_ and a groan.

"Agh, I always get _drenched_ when I come in here this way!" Pearl cried, quickly shutting her eyes and focusing her energy before throwing her arms out to her sides. Her gem gave a dim flash of light as the water flew away from her body. Effectively drying her off as she stepped from the puddle. The controlled droplets of water falling down behind her as she moved.

 _Wow that was hot. Wait, PEARL?!_ Amethyst panicked, quickly scolding herself for ogling the new comer as she looked for shelter from what she assumed would be another tiff with Pearl.

She ducked away as quietly as possible. Holding her breath as she crawled into a small hole in another pile. Scraping more rubbish on top of herself and looking out through the cracks at her seeker.

"Amethyst? It's Pearl." Pearl stated, although a little unnecessarily. Amethyst _could_ see her and all. Though, Amethyst reasoned, _Pearl doesn't know that_.

She watched with worried eyes as Pearl made a scan of the room with her gem, stilling in her cover as the blue ray of light swept over her shivering form. _I guess old Pearl really wants to find me, geez she must be so pissed to be trying so hard…._

She felt bad for snapping at Pearl so quickly at her accusatory tone and words, but she just couldn't help it. She hated feeling like everyone just saw her as some jerky prankster all the time. She could be serious when she wanted, it wasn't often but that didn't make it _impossible_. Feeling justified, and slightly angry once more, she stood suddenly from her cover. Pearl leapt in place, surprised and off guard from the sudden clatter of junk falling haphazardly away from her revealed target. She turned slowly towards Amethyst, unsure of the defensive look on her lavender face.

"Amethyst." She started, only to be cut off much the same way she had to the Quartz gem earlier.

"What? Y'gonna yell some more at me? Call me a dirty _sneak_ or whatever?" Amethyst all but growled, kicking an old TV set away to emphasize her displeasure at the intrusion.

"N-no!" Pearl yelped, hands flying to her front in a quick fluttering wave as her blue eyes widened and stared. "I-I-"

Amethyst growled low in her throat, leaping towards the taller gem in one sudden bound. She landed with a solid _thud_ and aimed her slight snarl up at Pearl. Getting up in her face as she hissed, "then _what_ do you _want_." She was caught off guard by a suddenly exclamatory Pearl, leaning down to compensate for the difference in height.

"I want to _apologize_ Amethyst!" She cried, rushing her words in defense to the souring Quartz in front of her. Pale hands still shaking in emphasis as she offered her truce.

Amethyst felt herself blink in shock. Unused to this side of her taller companion.

"You wanna what now?" She stated dumbly, eyes still wide and unbelieving as she gaped.

"Y-you were wrong…" Pearl started, stuttering out of nervous habit as she righted herself. She tensed a bit as her hands linked together over her chest. Thin fingers worrying themselves as she gathered her words.

"You were wrong for intruding like you did." She said, stronger in her resolve despite her faltering confidence at Amethyst's now slightly glowering expression. She smiled weakly, attempting to stave any retorts from her angry teammate as she continued.

"I-If you wanted to… watch me I mean…. You could have just _asked_." Amethyst's face went back to slightly shocked, a blush smattering her features mirroring Pearl's own as she continued.

"Truth is…. I uhm…." Pearl mumbled, feeling a little foolish for her lack of words. "I've never felt too confident with my practicing. Never have really."

Amethyst balked, cutting Pearl off with a hand. "Wait _YOU_?!" She gathered her words with a bit of uncharacteristic care, unsure of how to properly say her next sentence. Pearl watched, worried and uncertain of the sudden change in Amethyst's demeanor.

"You." Amethyst said slowly shaking her head in disbelief. " _You_ think you're….." Pearl leaned forwards again, bowing her head in slight shame and embarrassment, already knowing what Amethyst was getting at and agreeing.

"Yes…. I do…. I've _never_ felt…. Good enough…. _Perfect_ …." She faltered, a few drops of water gathering at the corners of her eyes as she shut them, righting herself once more from her stoop. Feeling a weight other than her emotions settle on her shoulders, she opened them again to find Amethyst gripping her shoulders tightly. A look of determination in those lavender eyes.

"Pearl. Forgive my language here. But you're fucking _incredible_." Amethyst said, nodding her head in time to each of her words, leaning closer and closer to the taller woman who now blushed bright blue at the compliment. Pearl felt her eyes squint in a slight grimace at the foul language, but they widened just as soon once the weight of Amethyst's words hit her.

"Y-You think so?" She murmured, leaning in a bit herself. She saw Amethyst's eyes lock on her lips for a moment before flicking back up to her wide blue orbs once more. A silent question asked between them. Pearl went to close the gap, taking charge at making first contact. She lost one Quartz, she would _die_ before she lost another.

"Hell _yes_ I do." Amethyst all but choked, her hoarse low voice cut off with Pearls insistent press of lips. She felt her gem glow, dimly at first. Soon enough it was a heat that burned at her core, making her blush and breathe heavily as the kiss continued. She was always one to let emotions rule her actions, even now.

Pearl was almost as easily swayed, what with her own defectively emotional mind. The renegade was also liable to allowing emotions to cloud her otherwise factory made clarity. Her own gem glowed with the same steadily rising heat as she bent forwards further, melding her mouth to Amethyst's and winding her thin fingers in the wild light purple locks on her head.

"P-P." Amethyst gasped, pulling away only enough to look her taller friend in the eye, violet blush smothering her face and light glinting wildly in her eyes as they made contact with Pearl's own bright orbs.

"Yes, Amethyst?" Pearl whispered, her name rolling reverently off her tongue and making the shorter of the two nearly shiver at the sound.

"I….. I wanna make Opal…. Is that ok? I mean…. Do you want to? With m-me"" She whispered back, voice small and insecure as she all but drowned in Pearl's hooded blue eyes.

Pearl bent low, both their gems ensnaring them in a light that only they could see each other in. To all else it was only a bright sphere of pure energy. Only made by the beauty of pre-fusion.

"Mind my language but..." Pearl murmured, leaning in closer still and hovering over Amethyst's lips with her own. One declaration left to say still on her tongue, before she sealed their mouths together one more time, Opal beginning to form.

"Hell _yes_ I do."

Garnet walked towards the sound of music in Pearl's room. It normally wasn't uncommon of her to hear something playing while Pearl danced or practiced her formations, but something was _off_.

 _Why does it sound like Classical and Hip Hop had a child?_ She pondered, rounding the corner and stopping short, mouth agape at the sight in front of her.

Opal twirled in the center of the pillars. Her long white hair streaming in its ponytail, the two smaller ones framing her round face perfectly as she moved. Her small waist dipped back in perfect time to the music and she slid up from the bend easily, shaking her wide hips in perfect tempo with the heavy base. Her four arms moved in flawless sync as the classical tunes flowed and wove into the steady hip hop. Two of her arms, the top arm on her right and her lower arm on her left, wrapped around her middle securely, almost in a caress. She twirled again, a wide smile on her face, thick lips pulled high at the expression, but large glittering eyes hidden behind closed, serene, eyelids.

Garnet smiled to herself giddily, something she would have covered up quickly if discovered, but allowed herself in this "private viewing" of sorts. She slipped away quietly, not daring to interrupt what could possibly be-

" _Perfect_." Opal murmured, finishing the dance and just as easily slipping into another. Happy and complete for once in her life. Her two counterparts dancing in perfect harmony within.


End file.
